In a wireless device such as a mobile phone, a semiconductor switch is used for transmission/reception switching, frequency band switching, and also antenna switching.
Such a semiconductor switch includes a booster circuit, a level shifter, and a signal transmission switch. It is required that high frequency noise is low during the switching operations and that start-up time is short.